Just Another Rodrick Heffley Love Story
by Hugbuggy6
Summary: What happens when new girl, Christine, meets none other than Rodrick Heffley himself? Please Read, Rate, and Review! Xoxo (there is more than just one chapter, it's just all in one)


CHAPTER ONE

"NNNNNNOOOOO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. My eyes flew open. I looked at the clock which said tuesday 6:15 in my new bedroom. "baby, baby, baby, oh!" it wailed. I ran madly to shut off the alarm before my ears started bleeding. Oh. That's what caused the nightmares. Stupid DJ. Picked out probably the worst song he had in his stack of CD's. I rubbed my eyes tiredly, and picked out my clothes for my first day at my new school. I cant believe I had been about to kiss Justin Beiber. I shuddered violently, trying to shake off the thought.

I walked to my closet tiredly, and picked out my clothes for the day. I picked out my favorite Skrillex t-shirt, a neon colored hoodie (the cool one with the earbuds at the end if the strings) a pair of black skinny jeans and my favorite purple converses.

As I passed through the living room, I looked out the large window that looked out to the front yard. Large drops of water were falling from the sky. "Great." I thought to myself sarcastically. I walked to the kitchen, got out a bowl of cereal and sat down at the breakfast bar. I turned on the tv, flipped through the channels and settled on the news.

After about ten minutes, mom walked in.

"Good morning! Are you ready to go?" she asked too cheerfully for seven in the morning,

"Almost, just have to brush my teeth and hair." I replied grumpily,

"Okay! Don't miss the bus!" She smiled. I put my bowl in the dishwasher and walked down the hallway to the bathroom.

After I finished brushing my hair and teeth and straightening my hair, I made sure I had everything I needed for school. I grabbed my bag, and ran out to the bus.

As I got on, I slowly walked to the back and stopped at a seat with a teenager who looked about my age. He had on a black Holister tee shirt, skinny jeans, a hoodie, and converses.

"Can I sit here?" I asked, hesitantly,

"Sure.". He said. He moved his things so I could sit

"What's your name?"

"Christine, Christine Cirillo". I said, nervously. "Whats yours?"

"Rodrick Heffley." He had messy brown hair, brown eyes, and a freckle right below his left eye.

"Cool name.", I said,

"you too, What grade you in?" he asked,

"Tenth." I stated "and you?"

"Tenth.". Huh. Cute, AND in my grade. I'd have to remember this one.

"Hey that's cool!" I exclaimed.

"Totally!" he said.

"Are you new?" he asked.

"Yeah. Just moved here."

"That's cool." he flashed a bright smile at me.

"I'm supposed to go to the front office when we get to the high school, do you think you can help me?" I asked trying to flirt.

"Sure," he said bluntly.

CHAPTER TWO

We got off the bus and he walked me to the front office as he'd promised. As I walked in the front doors of the school, I looked around. It was a very large school compared to my oId one. It had a gym to the right of the lobby entrance, and a cafeteria to the left. He took a right, and opened a door. I stepped inside. It was a small office with a counter that seemed too big for the room.

Behind the counter was a small woman with long hair and glasses. She looked up.

"yes?",She asked in a dreary voice.

"I'm Christine Cirillo, I'm new here." I stated. I could feel Rodrick staring into my back.

"Look in the red folder over there" she pointed to a filing cabinet across the room. I walked over to the cabinet,and picked up the folder. I opened it up and found twelve papers with my name on them. i closed the filing cabinet, and turned to leave. Rodrick held the door open for me and asked,

"What's your first class?" I glanced down at one of the sheets in my hand

"Uh, Science with Barnes."

"Cool. I'm headed that way so I can show you where it is"

"okay"

"yeah no problem." he flashed that dazzling smile once again.

"Hey, meet me here, and I'll show you to your next class."

"okay, Thanks!" I replied.

We walked down a long hall and stopped at a door with the name Barnes on it.

"here it is!" he said. I smiled and said

"thanks again."

"yeah no problem." he smiled.

I stepped in and looked around. A large window was in the front. and on the sill, was a long line of strange looking plants. In front of the sill, was a desk. Behind the desk was a tall man with a mustache, beard, and glasses. He looked up from grading papers

"yes?" he asked.

"I'm Christine Cirillo," i said. "I'm new here"

"and?" the teacher replied

"I'm in your first block." I stated. "Here ya go." he said briskly, shoving a piece of paper at me.

"Find yourself a seat. Class will start in a few minutes.".

I found a seat in the back. There was a loud bell and soon after, kids started flowing in. I wrote the agenda in my planner and a girl sat next to me. I looked over and she smiled.

"my name's Amanda, what's yours?".

"Christine."

"where are you from, Christine?"

"Kentucky."

"thats cool."

"sure."

"How long have you lived in KY?"

"little over eight years."

"Thats neat."

"yeah, i lived here before, just moved back."

"oh, that's cool."

i really didn't want to talk so I glared at her and she fell silent.

The classroom started filling up and a few minutes later there was second bell. the classroom fell silent.

Class went sluggishly, as I thought about Rodrick. And trying to remember how to get to the front office. I thought about that dazzling white smile. I grinned to myself. After what seemed like an hour Mr. Barnes told us to put our books up. Soon after there was another bell.

CHAPTER THREE

I got up, left the room, and headed to the front office to wait for Rodrick. I stood on my tiptoes to see if I could find him anywhere in the crowd of teenagers. Nowhere in sight. Suddenly, someone poked my sides. I jumped, and spun around to see who it was.

"HOLY- God, Rodrick! Don't to that!" I exclaimed, "You just about gave me a heart attack!"

"Haha sorry, I couldn't help it, I just had to." he smirked triumphantly. "What's your next class?" he asked.

"ah, Social Studies with Miller."

"Hey me too!" he exclaimed.

"sweet!" I smiled.

"Come on,I can't be late to this class again." He started walking so I followed close behind. Not wanting to get lost.

He finally slowed down, as we walked down yet, another hallway.

"how would you, like to be my lunch date?" he asked smoothly.

"Sure," I replied, flashing a smile.

We walked down a freshman hall and looked down at all the ninth graders. They looked up at us terrified, and we laughed.

When we reached the room he opened the door for me. I threw another smile at him and he threw it back. We sat together in the back of the room. Passing notes not hearing what Mrs. Miller was explaining. Something in Latitude and Longitude . A while later loud bell rang. My head shot up from the note I was replying to from rodrick. He and I glanced at each other. We stood up at the same time, He walked next to me, closer than necessary. I glanced at his shirt,

"LÖDED DIPER?" I asked, having trouble pronouncing it,

"it's pronounced Loaded Diaper."

"loaded diaper?"

"my heavy metal band."

"I didn't know you were in a heavy metal band."

"see what you find out about people by what they wear?"

We laughed. I walked in the door of the cafeteria -which he held open for me once again-. We walked through the lunch line. I got a coke, chicken nuggets, and four packs of ketchup. He got the same.

He grabbed my hand and dragged me to a table.

"so tell me a little about yourself, where are you from? When did you move here? What do you like to do? Whats your favorite color? Whats your favorite type of music?"

"well, ah, I'm from kentucky, I moved here last week, I like to play drums and base, i like to skateboard, my favorite color is black, and my favorite style of music is heavy metal, but I really like this electronic artist named Skrillex."

"wow." he said

"What? Something wrong?"

"no, it's just we have a lot in common."

"How much in common?" I asked,

"like everything you just said."

"Really?"

"yeah,"

"wow. That's kinda creepy."

"haha I was just thinking the same thing."

Thats when a group of six punk-looking teens walked up to the table and sat down with their Monster Energy Drinks "Hey guys! Whats up?" rodrick asked.

"who's the chick?". One of the guys asked in an extreamly thick new jersey accent, ignoring rodrick's question.

"Guys, this is Christine Cirillo, Christine, this is Kurtis Forbes," (he had long black curly hair with strawberry blonde highlights in the front on either side of his face) Jacob Doster,(he was a very tall teenager. He had a mohawk, beard and glasses) Shelby Stratton,(she had long black curly hair, not as curly as the Kurtis boy, but almost) Mary Myles, (She had long brown hair, and she was carying a guitar case) Alyssa Lawhon, (she had pixie-like features, she had short black hair with purple highlights) and Jason Goodpastor."(he had a buzz cut. He was holding hands with Alyssa so I assumed they were a 'thing') They all wore black DC shoes, The girls wore skinny jeans, and the guys wore black Tripp pants, they all wore various ICP teeshirts, and zip up sweatshirts. Mary, Jason and Alyssa all had various piercing. Jason,and Rodrick wore eyeliner. Which looked amazingly hot on both of them. (Much more Rodrick than Jason though).

"Where ya from?" asked Kurtis,

"Kentucky, but I lived here before."

"That's cool."

"Yeah, not really."

"whatever." they each had a thick jersey accent.

"hey, Christine, were all going bowling next Friday over spring break, ya wanna come?" asked Alyssa,

"Sure!" i exclaimed excitedly.

"where do you live?"

"24 Bell Aire AV"

"I know where that is." said Jacob.

"great! We'll pick you up at six." said Jason.

"okay, sounds great!". I smiled.

"hey, whats your cell number so I can text you?" Rodrick asked pulling out his phone.

"it's 555-4432"

"okay. I'll text you. "

"Sounds great."

CHAPTER FOUR

Rodrick and i stood up and walked away from the table, and went back to class.

After that the day went quickly. Soon the final bell released us to our busses. Rodrick met me at the Office once again, and walked to the bus with me.

It became a thing for us to walk to class together.

The Friday night that I had anticipating FINALY came around and I got ready to go. I was putting in my favorite earrings -little purple skulls- and i herd a loud honk from out front.

"my ride is here! Bye mom be back late!"

I grabbed my wallet and cell phone, and ran out the door.

There was a large van with LÖDED DIPER on the side.

"COOL!" i exclaimed. Rodrick kicked Jacob out of the front seat and i climbed in.

"how ya doing?" he asked.

"I'm great!" He hit the gas. Hard.

I turned around and Kurtis, Jacob, Jason, Shelby, Mary and Alyssa were all in the back.

"hey guys!"

"hey, Christine!" rodrick turned up the music. LOUD. We were having fun.

We finally got to the bowling ally and rodrick parked. He grabbed a bag and we all piled out of the car.

We got inside and Jacob payed for us. We grabbed our bowling balls and started bowling.

We played four games (two of which I won and Jacob the other two.) Kurtis said "let's go" we went out to the van, and Rodrick pulled out plastic bags with a rubber like substance that looked like somebody threw up in. He handed one to me.

"EW!" I screeched.

"What's IN there!?"

"Don't worry! It's fake! And it's rubber!" Jacob said

Rodrick told us to go hide behind the bushes. Shelby opened up the bag and put it on the nearest car hood. We waited for about ten minutes and then a man came out. He walked to his car and looked at the hood.

"what the he-?" he said he looked around suspiciously and then cautiously poked the rubber with a stick. He picked it up and said "very funny!" threw it on the ground, got in his car, and drove away. We all burst out laughing.

"this is great.!"

"Lets go to Home Depot and do it there!" we ran across the street to home depot.

I refused to do it the first couple of times, but soon after i decided, why not? So I opened up my bag and dumped it on a car. A while later a woman came out. She screamed, got in her car and drove off . It was so funny! I was getting sleepy so I went to the van. After a few minutes I fell asleep.

CHAPTER FIVE

The next morning I woke up in my room. I still had on my clothes from last night. I got up and there was a note on my wall next to my bed.

"I brought you home, last night after you fell asleep in my van. I'll be here to pick you up at 10:00am to take you to my place. Already talked to your mom.

-Rodrick"

I looked at the clock. 9:30. "Oh SNAP that's in a half an hour!". I said to myself.

I hurried out of my room and ran to the bathroom to take a shower. After i got out of the shower -which the only took about ten minutes of my time- I ran back to my room. There was a LÖDED DIPER shirt on my desk. "Rodrick." i smiled to myself. I threw on the tee shirt and a clean pair of skinny jeans. I brushed my long, strait, black, hair with pink streaks which was just at my hip, and speed walked to the kitchen. There was another note on the fridge.

"Christine, went to Delaware, Ken is with me, dad is in Philly, Rodrick will be here to pick you up at 10:00 he is going to ask you a question. I already gave him the OK. Don't tell him I told you, love you!

-Mom"

I got a bowl of cereal and scarfed it down. Went to the living room and turned on the tv. I tried to relax but failed. I stood up and started pacing the living room anxiously, checking my watch every thirty seconds. Finally there was a knock on the front door that made me jump. I looked in the mirror once more and made sure I looked presentable, looked out he peephole to make sure it was him. It was. I took a deep breath, put a smile on my face, and opened the door.

"Hey!" he smiled.

"Hey!" i beamed. "come on in!".

He stepped in the door. He was still wearing his LÖDED DIPER tee from the night before, skinny jeans and a pair of converses. I walked over to the couch.

"sit down!" i said. He walked over and sat on the couch. I grinned again and sat down beside him.

"i see you found my shirt i left for you?" i looked down.

"oh yeah, thanks." i said. He put his arm around my shoulder. this was nice.

"hey, Christine, can I ask you something?" Was this it? Was this the question mom was talking about in her note which I was supposed to have no idea about?

"would you look at me for a minute?" I sat up and looked at him, trying to keep a straight face.

"what's up?" I asked.

"Um, well, there's this girl, and I really like her, but I'm not sure if I should ask her out or not, what should I do?"

"Do you want my honest opinion?" I asked.

"Absolutely."

"Well, of I were you, then I would go for it, but you can't get mad if she says no," I smiled.

He took a deep breath.

"Christine? I know that we've only known each other for a couple of weeks, but..."

He trailed off in thought. I looked him in the eyes. I looked deep into his eyes and said,

"absolutely." and i kissed him on the cheek. He beamed. He stood up, and walked over to the door. I grabbed my phone and wallet and walked out the door.

CHAPTER SIX

We got in his van, and drove off.

"Where are we going?" I asked him

"I can't tell you,it's a surprise" I frowned and studied his face. He stopped the car.

"here we are!". He said. I took a deep breath, and looked out the window. There was a white house outside.

"Where-"Suddenly, Everything clicked in my head. Oh. He was taking me to meet his family.

"I'm worried." I said.

"about what?"

"what your family will think of me. What if they don't approve of me?" He chuckled,

"Christine, your just as bad as I am!" We laughed. We got out and walked up to the house.

"just breath." he said.

He grabbed my hand. He opened the door and stepped inside.

"Hi Rodrick!" Mrs. Heffley said, as we stepped inside. She walked out of the kitchen and stopped. She glanced at me, our hands, and rodrick.

"well who's this?". She asked.

"mom, this is my girlfriend, Christine Cirillo.". I Jumped at the word 'girlfriend.'

"I-its a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Heffley." I stammered like an idiot . Thats when a boy of about the age of thirteen came trotting down the stairs.

"who's this?" I asked, looking at Rodrick.

"hi! I'm Greg."

"Well is very nice to meet you, Greg!" I said.

"I'm Rodrick's girlfriend, Christine Cirillo."

"oh! Girlfriend? When did this ha- Cirillo? By any chance related to Kenny Cirillo?"

"sadly, yes, but why?"

"Kenny is the smartest kid in the seventh grade!" The school already established this and he wasn't even here a whole month! GOD that kid is smart.

"why don't you go upstairs and play Twisted Worrier Greg?" Mrs. Heffley said.

"Twisted WIZARD mom!"

"let's go into the kitchen." rodrick suggested. He led me to the kitchen we sat down at the table. His mom got out two glasses and a pitcher filled to the brim with lemonade and placed them on the table.

"Thanks Mrs. H!"

"sure thing!"

"hey mom, where's dad?" rodrick asked,

"Downstairs working on his reenactment. I'll get him." she walked out of the room.

"oh! Manny is at gramma's".

"manny?" I asked

"my youngest brother."

"oh!" I said

She walked part way down the stairs and shouted,

"Frank! Rodrick is back! And he brought someone with him!" Mr. Heffley came up the stairs.

"Rodrick, who did you bring home now? It better not be that Bill Walter guy again. Remember what happened last time? " he got to the top of the stairs.

"oh hello there! Rodrick? Who's this?" I stood up. Rodrick stood up too.

"Dad, this is my girlfriend, Christine."

"girlfriend?" he asked. Rodrick held my hand. I looked at him and he dropped my hand and put his arm around my waist. Much better. He kissed me on the cheek.

"yes. girlfriend." he said. I looked up at him and smiled.

Mr. Heffley stood there for a minute.

"girlfriend." he repeated slowly. He stood there with his arms crossed.

Rodrick hugged me tightly and I looked at his dad hopefully.

"okay." he said finally.

"Thanks dad." Rodrick breathed.

"lets go." he said.

"Kay kay" i smiled.

"nice to meet you both!" I said over my shoulder as he led me out of the room. He walked up the stairs and i followed close behind. As We passed by Greg's room, I could here him shouting,

"DIE FEIND!" i giggled. Rodrick banged at the door,

"LET ME IN!" he yelled in a deep voice.

"Go away rodrick!" Greg yelled from behind the door. I screamed, trying to out do him. We could here Greg jump. We laughed and ran the two remaining flights of stairs to rodrick's room. He locked the door.

"wow, nice room." I said. "No bed?" i asked There was a couch in one corner,

"futon" he said proudly. and a drum set with a black LD on the base, a black and white guitar, base, and mic in the other. Across the room were two HUGE amplifiers. In between them was a mixing board. on the ceiling was a big black-light and across the room from the couch was a flatscreen. I went and sat down on the couch. He came and sat down beside me. He put his arms around me, and we just sat there.

"lets go bug Greg." I said.

"I love the way you think." he grinned. He stood up and led me to Greg's room i knocked on the door

"Greg?" he opened up the door. Rodrick barged in. I followed.

"what do you want Rodrick?" he asked.

"just seeing what my little bro is up to." he walked over to Greg's desk and picked up a book. He opened it up and started reading.

"Dear Diary." he started.

"HEY! give that back!" Greg shouted. He chased rodrick around the house. I stopped Greg and whispered.

"you go left and I'll go right. We'll corner him and I'll distract him while you get the book."

"great idea!" Greg said. We cornerd him and I walked up to him and held his face. he looked at me and i kissed him. Greg rolled his eyes "great distraction." he said. Rodrick dropped the diary, gently grabed my face, pulled away and grinned.

"i love you." he chuckled.

"I love you too." i said. Greg jumped in and grabbed the diary. He ran up the stairs.

"Thanks Christine!" he shouted.

"no problem!" I shouted back, not looking away from Rodrick's beautiful, brown eyes.

"what would I do without you?" Rodrick asked.

"apparently not this." I said and i reached up and kissed him on the cheek. He grinned. I sat down on the couch and he came and sat beside me. He put his arm around my shoulder and i put my head on his chest. His mom came in and said,

"what are you two doing?" i sat up straight with a jolt and blushed red as a tomato.

"it's okay." he whispered.

"nothing to worry about mom." he got up then and grabbed my fingers gently and led me to the stairs. We walked up the three flights and into his room. He grabbed a pair of drum sticks and sat down at his drums. He started out with a beat. I grabbed the black and white base guitar, and started playing a solo. Easily outdoing him. He stopped playing the drums and stared at me.

"wow! You are a REALLY good base player!" he said.

"thanks." I said.

"you know, we've been looking for someone to replace Our last base player, Bill Walter. I think you are good enough to be in LÖDED DIPER! How would you like to take Bill's place?", I walked over and kissed him on the head.

"Are you kidding?" I asked.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"I would LOVE to be in your band!" He stood up and I grabbed his sticks. I sat down and started playing the drums. He grabbed a guitar and a mic and handed the mic to me. I put it on the stand and started singing. Actually it wasn't singing it was more like screaming. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed in my best scream-o voice.

After the song or scream or whatever you want to call it was over, we went downstairs. I looked at the wall clock.

"Oh gosh! Look at the time!" I said.

"I'll be late for dinner!"

"I'll drive you home." Said Rodrick. I grabbed my things and walked out to the white van.

CHAPTER SEVEN

When we got to my house he walked me up to the door. I opened the door and shouted

"Hellllooooo!? Anybody home!?"

"In here!" I herd Kenny shout from the Kitchen.

"Come on in Rodrick." I said invitingly.

He stepped inside. I closed the door and leaded him to the kitchen.

"Hey sis!" Kenny said not looking up from his iPod. Mom turned around from washing dishes.

"Kenny how many times do I have to tell you to put up the iPod and set the table?" Kenny shut it off, stood up and got out silverwear. He didn't look at us standing in the doorway. Mom turned to me and Rodrick standing there.

"oh! Hello Rodrick!"

"Rodrick? Who the heck is Rodrick?" he said from the dining room apparently still not seeing us. He looked up.

"Oh." he said.

"Kenny, This is Rodrick Heffley. Rodrick, This is my younger brother, Kenny." Rodrick held out his fist and said

"Give me knuckles bro." Kenny gave him knuckles. I smirked.

"Greg, my younger brother, was talking about you earlier. Said you were the smartest kid in the seventh grade." Kenny smiled.

"Mom, can Rodrick stay for dinner?" I asked.

"Sure! As long as its okay with his mother." she said.

"Thanks mrs. C." I handed him the phone. He dialed.

"Greg, lemme talk to mom." he said.

"Hey mom, Christine wants to know if I can stay for dinner. okay, Thanks mom! Bye!" he hung up.

"she says thats fine." I smiled at him

"You wanna go downstairs?" I asked

"sure." he said. I led him thru the kitchen and down the stairs to the basement. Went to the TV, and flipped on the Xbox. I popped in Black Ops. I sat down on the floor and he sat down beside me. Kenny came down and grabbed another remote. I looked at him and said,

"what do you think your doing?"

"Playing black ops! What are YOU doing?" he said sarcastically. I glared at him.

"Fine!" He Said. "i'll go somewhere else so you and you'r boyfriend can make out."

"Oh we won't be making out." I said.

"Oh we won't?" Rodrick said putting his arm around my shoulder playfully.

"No, Not here." I smiled.

"Then where?" he grinned.

"Upstairs. In my room. In the closet. With the doors locked." I smiled playfully.

"Well then!" he said "let's go!"

We dropped our remotes and bounded up the stairs. We went to my room. After that it was a blur. his shirt came off and my hands were all over him. My lips found his and we began a very passionate kiss.-which lasted about ten minutes.- I had to end it, thanks to my brother who was banging on the door saying,

"hey! What are you doing in there? Can i come in?"

"No. Go away, Kenny! I shouted." and went back to kissing. Ten minutes later, we got out of the closet and he put his shirt back on. I fixed my hair and he did the same. We smiled. We walked out of the bedroom and to the kitchen. Dad walked in the front door.

"Hello!" he said.

"Hi dad!" I said

"Why Is there a white panel van with LÖDED DIPER on the side in our driveway?" I froze.

"Did you tell dad yet?" I whispered to mom.

"yes." she whispered back

"That's Rodrick's van, Dad." I said nervously.

"Who's Rodrick?" he asked We went out to the living room. I held my breath nervously.

"Hey Mr. Cirillo." Rodrick said holding out his hand so dad could shake it. He did. I exhaled.

"Dad, this Is Rodrick, my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" he said.

"Yes Chris, remember? I told you yesterday," Mom said, coming out of the kitchen.

"Oh that's right!" he said.

"It's a pleasure, Mr. C." Rodrick said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Dinner is almost ready guys, go wash up," mom said. I grabbed Rodrick's wrist and lead him to the kitchen to wash up. after we finished washing our hands, we went to the table.

"Okay, so, Rodrick how'd you meet my daughter? My dad asked

"the first time I met her, was on the bus, three weeks ago."

"Three weeks!? That's IT!?" Kenny exclaimed.

"Hush Kenny!" mom said.

"Yes, just three weeks." rodrick said. "I know it's so short, but the moment I laid my eyes on her..." he trialled off.

"And what makes you think you have ANY right to date my daughter?" dad shot at him.

"Dad!" I exclaimed

"no, I want to hear his answer." he replied. "Rodrick?" he said turning toward him.

"well... I love her." rodrick said. Ooh. That's not going to go over well. "And she loves me,"

"Christine, is this true?"

"Yes." was my reply. My father waited...thinking...I could see it in his eyes... I glanced at rodrick who had his eyes on my father. His hand reached for mine under the table and our fingers intertwined. He squeezed my hand reassuringly, and i somewhat relaxed.


End file.
